A New Perspective
by seshimori
Summary: Draco Malfoy's childhood friend, Mina Machino, joins Hogwarts as a transfer student. She has been forced into an undesirable situation, and hope that she can get Draco to help her help Harry Potter. Disclaimer: Mina Machino is the only character that belongs to me, all others belong to J.K. Rowling.
1. A Change

**Disclaimer: The only thing that truly belongs to me are the things concerning one Mina Machino. All other character belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **This is the first of several Chapters, I hope. Please comment and review. Thank you.**

What rotten luck. I was born into one of the families that served Voldemort, but I saw what he really was. I had been forced into his service when I was little, but now my bonds were almost all gone. I have always tried to find ways to get out of _his_ grasp, as I was doing at this moment. The driver had just initiated the fly gear of the car he was using to take me away. Under the cover of night, I was leaving the place I had called home my whole life. I was being taken from my home in the Muggle world to my god-father's house in the Wizarding world. I sighed and the driver glanced at me, again, and I just shook my head as I looked out the window, thinking about the last few days.

 _"Miss Machino?" the wizard at the door asked as I opened it. I knew he was a Death Eater from first glance, but I was still slightly impressed by his courtesy for a moment._

 _"Can I help you?" I asked him._

 _"The Dark Lord has ordered that you be taken to live with your god-father." he answered._

 _"Who is he?" I asked, curious. My parents had talked about my god-father, but they never actually mentioned his name. Of course, if Voldemort wanted me to live with him he must be 'trustworthy'._

 _"That is information that you will not obtain until your arrival."_

 _"Very well, guess I don't have much choice..."_

 _"The Dark Lord has ordered it."_

 _"Yeah, whatever. My parents wanted me to go anyways." I said, with the courtesy they would give a Muggle-born. He nodded and disappeared, although I knew he'd be back. I knew too much for them to let me live on my own, especially not since it was common knowledge that I would betray Voldemort in a heartbeat if not for the ransom he had against me. They would give me just long enough to clean up the house before dragging me away to somewhere new._

Now, three days after that meeting, I was heading to the house of my god-father. With any luck, he'd be expecting me. I doubted it though. Instead of worrying about it though, I turned my thoughts to wondering who he was. Obviously, if the Dark Lord approved, he must be a Death Eater, and quite possibly one of the inner circle.

"Machino, we're here." the driver said, roughly. I sighed and grabbed the small bag that contained all of my belongings. As I got out, I looked around. The driver led me to the door of the very last house on the road. I also noticed that, despite my earlier thinking, we were actually in another Muggle town. There was a light on, perhaps in the sitting room, it seems he was expecting them after all. _"Hopefully my godfather won't send me back to that gods awful girls' school."_ I thought as the driver knocked on the door. A man with a hooked nose and black, gelled hair answered.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice cold and dry.

"The Machino girl, your goddaughter, as ordered by the Dark Lord." the driver replied. My godfather looked at me, and appeared somewhat disappointed. I sighed, I was actually slightly disappointed myself, although I didn't recognize the man. Not too surprising though, my parents rarely had anyone other the Malfoy's at the house.

"Very well." my godfather said, stepping aside so I could walk in. I stepped around him and walked right into a small sitting room. The two men stayed at the door, discussing things I wasn't supposed to know, and I looked at the books lining the walls. I was going through, reading the titles, when my godfather turned to me. "And what exactly are you looking at?" he asked, his voice making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"A fine collections of Potions books presently, but before it was a sad few Charms books." I answered, turning to look at him. A look of surprise crossed his face, but he quickly schooled his expression.

"Yes, anyways," he said, handing me an envelope, "you will, from now on, be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy." I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, not moving to accept the envelope. "The Dark Lord seems to think you are untrustworthy and that I need to keep an eye on you."

"Of course, because people still doubt Potter when he says Voldemort's back and he wouldn't want me ruining his secrecy." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Show me your arm." I held out my left arm and he looked at the mark that had been tattooed on it. "Why do you speak so disrespectfully of the Dark Lord if he has allowed you into his service?" His eyes seemed to pierce through me as he asked this question. Horrible memories started to come alive and I quickly closed my mind as I met my godfather's gaze.

"Because he is a power hungry, murderous tyrant, and he's going to destroy everyone and everything if he's not stopped." I answered cooly, deciding that if he could get into my mind, then honesty was _definitely_ the best policy. I barely caught the surprise in his eye, it was mixed with something else that I couldn't recognized, before he schooled himself.

"Don't let anyone else hear you talk like that." he replied, motioning for me to follow him. We walked up a hidden staircase behind the bookshelf and he showed me to a room. "This is where you will stay during your breaks. I trust you can take care of yourself?"

"Of course, I'm not a child."

"Very well." he put the envelope that I had not taken into my hand and walked off. I went into my new room and sat down on a chair. It was small, and looked like it hadn't been used in years, but I didn't care. I pulled out my wand and, with a few flicks of the wrist, had the room cleared of dust and cobwebs. I also made the bed after removing some sheets, pillows, and a blanket from my bag before I laid down on it. It had been a long day, and I was tired.

The next morning, after getting dressed, I went downstairs and found the kitchen. I made breakfast for myself and my godfather and was setting the small dining room table when he walked in. He was surprised, again, and suspicious.

"Good morning." I said, not sounding quite as cheerful as I had hoped.

"Morning." he replied, suspicion giving his voice an edge.

"I made breakfast, without touching my stash of poisons, and I couldn't hardly touch yours considering I don't know where they are." I had made eggs, toast, and bacon and sat down to dish out my own first once it became evident he wasn't going to. After watching me for a few moments he decided to sit down and join me. After we finished eating, he watched as I cleared the table and washed everything without using any magic. I went back to my room when I had finished and sat, reading a book until I heard a knock at the front door. I crept out of my room and down the stairs to the hidden door. I listened as my godfather greeted someone and invited them in.

"Morning sir, this is a surprise." my godfather said.

"Yes, I suppose I might've sent a warning." the stranger replied.

"You came to ask about her?" the voices were moving closer as they moved further into the sitting room and sat down.

"Yes, indeed. Will you be taking her to get her books?"

"Most likely."

"And she is well?"

"She...made breakfast." my godfather told the other man, uncertainty in his voice.

"Very odd indeed." the other replied, laughter in his voice. He continued, though, in a serious tone. "Severus, is she...?

"Yes, but she's not thrilled about it."

"I see..." the other man seemed lost in thought for a moment before he spoke again. "Does she know anyone?"

"Would you like to speak with her?" there was a pause, much like a hesitation, as my godfather's question caught the other man off guard.

"I suppose."

"You can come out into the open, girl." I jumped at the command, having just decided to turn tail and run back up the stairs. I opened the door and stepped into the sitting room.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, slightly frightened.

"Professor Dumbledore, this is my ward, Mina Machino. Mina, the Headmaster has some questions for you." I nodded and looked at Dumbledore. I couldn't believe I was talking to the Headmaster already, but then, most Wizarding schools don't have transfer students. Dumbledore smiled and gestured for me to have a seat, which I did.

"Miss Machino, do you know many other wizards?" he asked, his voice kind.

"Yes, sir. I have known the Malfoys my whole life, and Bellatrix." I glanced at my godfather through the corner of my eye. How much was he going to let me say? After all, Dumbledore is supposed to be the enemy and Severus was one of Voldemort's most trusted.

"I see, and how old are you?"

"Fifteen, sir."

"And, what would you say your strengths are?"

"I'm decent on a broom and have a knack for potions. I can whip up a poison or antidote better that most people. I have a tendency to read Potions books for fun, and have therefore managed to learn many advanced potions." I glanced at my godfather again, noting that his expression had not changed. "I'm also rather good at spells, especially curses, hexes, and jinxes."

"A talented young witch, I see." he sounded pleased and impressed. I turned and looked up the stairs as I heard something fall, then, instinctively, ran up them before anyone else had time to move. I found a rather disgruntled little man with beady little eyes scurrying about, knocking things over in what appeared to be my godfather's personal study. I stunned him, then walked back downstairs.

"What was the problem?" my godfather asked.

"A rat." I answered, nonchantly. I noticed that Dumbledore had gotten up to leave.

"Well, take care Severus, Miss Machino. I will see you in a few day's time?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir." Severus replied. Dumbledore smiled and nodded, turning on the spot and disappearing.

"The rat?" Severus asked.

"In your study, now stunned." I answered quietly. He muttered something and disappeared up the stairs. I followed, going to my room. I pulled my broom out of my bag and put the bag on over my shoulder. I quietly opened the window and jumped out, getting on my broom before I fell. I flew to the Leaky Cauldron and went to Diagon Alley to purchase my books. I went to Olivander's first, the old wand maker looking up when I walked in.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I hope so, Mr. Ollivander." I answered. I pulled three wands out of my bag, one of them broken. "My wand broke when my mother threw me out of the way to protect me the night her and my father were killed." I told him, fighting to keep the tears back as I remembered that night. That was my mother's first and last motherly act. "I was hoping you could fix it, or help me with something else."

"Let me see." he held out his hand for the wands and I gave them to him. "10 ½ inch Holly with Unicorn hair, yes, I remember when I first handed you this wand young lady." he said as he held the broken pieces. "Unfortunately, I cannot fix this wand." he picked up one of the other two. "Ah, 10 ½ inch Maple with Unicorn hair. Your mother's?" I nodded, "Yes, it was. It appears the wand recognized your mother's dying wish to protect you, as it is now yours." he handed me my mother's wand and picked up my father's. I was amazed at how warm it felt, and wondered why I hadn't noticed it before. I looked up in shock as I realized Mr. Olivander was holding out my father's wand.

"Sir?"

"This one recognizes you as well." he told me, "It is curious that one witch or wizard should have two wands recognize them when they are not the ones who defeated the previous owners." I smiled and hugged the old wand maker.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Ollivander, sir." I said as I gratefully took my father's wand, as well as the broken pieces of my own.

"Take this, to keep the extra safe." he handed me a box, which I gratefully accepted. I carefully placed my father's wand in the box, then put the box and my broken wand into my bag. I pressed a galleon into the wand maker's hand.

"Thank you." I said again as I walked out the door. I went and got the rest of my supplies and books before leaving Diagon Alley and flying back to my godfather's house. I flew straight to my widow and carefully climbed in, shutting the window just as my godfather cleared his throat.

"And where have you been?" he asked. I could tell that he was mad and slowly turned to look at him.

"In Diagon Alley." I answered, "Getting school supplies."

"Getting school supplies?" he repeated. He was suspicious, so I pulled the packages with my books and supplies out of my bag and showed him.

"I could have been back sooner, but I stopped at Ollivander's as well."

"What for?" I held out the broken pieces of my wand, then showed him my mother's wand, which was in a holster on my thigh. "When did you break your wand?"

"It broke the night my parents were killed. My mother had pushed me out of the way to protect me."

"I see..." it was obvious he still didn't trust me, but I was used to that. "What books did you get?"

"Everything except my Potions book, considering I already have that one."

"Very well then, don't leave again without my express permission."

"Yes, sir."

"And, you will call me Professor Snape upon arrival at Hogwarts." he told me, turning to leave.

"Yes sir, Professor...wait, Snape? As in the Death Eater Voldemort has stationed at the school?" The puzzle pieces started falling into place. Why was I so slow? I saw Dumbledore here, I knew my godfather was a Death Eater, and I should have realized, by Dumbledore's visit, that he was a teacher.

"Yes, that is me."

"I can't believe this!" I exclaimed, "Of all the rotten luck!"

"Excuse me?"

"My godfather is none other than Severus Snape, double agent who is trust by few! I'm stuck! I'm totally hosed unless Potter is all he's cracked up to be, and I don't mean a mad man." By this point I had forgotten he was still in the room, until he cleared his throat again anyways.

"How is it you know about that?" he asked.

"I already said I've known the Malfoys and Bellatrix my whole life, not that Bellatrix was around much."

"So the Malfoys told you?"

"Hardley. My parents would have their 'adult' talks with Lucius and Narcissa, and Draco and I would eavesdrop." I told him, "Of course, that's probably a part of why I got stuck in this ruddy spot."

"You make it sound as if you were forced into an undesirable position." he said, curiosity barely noticeable in his voice.

"That's because I was, and still am." I sighed, then thought of something else. "When will we be going to the school?"

"Tomorrow, since you got your things already."

"Yes, sir." He walked out, closing the door behind him, and I changed clothes and laid down on my bed. "Why me?" I asked myself as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. New School

**Disclaimer: The only thing in this story that belongs to me is Mina Machino. All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

The next morning, I woke slowly, a bittersweet scent piercing my unconscious state. For a moment I thought it was a poisons test, we had them often at the girls' school my parents sent me to, and I immediately said the name.

"Everthente, slow working poison. Antidote, Misinte root, is rare and found in few places." I muttered, my hand automatically moving to the small black box sitting by my bed.

"Naming poisons in your sleep? I hope that's not a habit of yours." a snide, but familiar, voice said. My eyes flew open and I was instantly alert as he put the stopper back in a vial that contained a dark purple liquid, which was the source of the bittersweet scent.

"Draco!" I exclaimed as he put it away. "Why are you here?"

"Good to see you too. Snape asked my mum to come keep an eye on you. Apparently he said you ran off yesterday" he replied. I wondered vaguely how long he'd been messing with my poisons when I realized he was giving me a questioning look.

"What?" I asked after a minute or so.

"Please tell me you weren't trying to run off again." His voice was almost a whisper.

"I wasn't; I had just gone to Diagon Alley. Honest Draco."

"You know, if you didn't want to go with Snape you could have as—" I cut him off.

"And have Bellatrix breathing down my neck, following me everywhere? I think not. Draco, you are the only one that trusts me, especially since my parents died. And that's really sad, considering you're the only one who doesn't know what Voldemort is using against me to keep me from running." I buried my face in my pillows, fighting the tears back. It was so hard.

"I thought it was your Muggle friends." he said, dumbfounded.

"He killed them a long time ago," I replied, my voice muffled by the pillows. "or his Death Eaters did anyways." I felt the bed move as Draco sat on it and he gently pulled me into his arms.

"Then what is it?" he asked. I just shook my head and wiped my eyes. "Come on Mina, you've never kept anything from me before, what is it?"

"I... I can't tell you. It's...it's been forbidden." I said, conveniently not telling him I was the one who had forbidden it. He looked at me for a moment, then handed me a tissue.

"I will figure it out." he said, his stubborn side showing through. I shook my head, then changed the subject, slightly.

"Draco, what will you do if I'm placed in Gryffindor?"

"It won't happen."

"It might."

"You'll be Slytherin."

"Not if I have my way."

"It would hurt you if that happened."

"You mean you could end up hurting me?" Draco looked at me, then looked away.

"Yes." he said after a moment.

"I can't believe you're really a jerk at school. Why can't you just be you?"

"I am me..."

"No," I snapped, standing up and looking at him. "you're one of _them._ " I turned to walk off, but he grabbed my wrist.

"You know I'm not."

"Prove it. I hope I do end up in Gryffindor." I said, my voice going cold and void of any and all emotion. I was scared. I didn't want to know the truth, but I needed to. I needed him to prove to me that he was any different.

"Don't say that." he pleaded.

"Too late," I replied, "and you know I'll stand by it."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Then prove me wrong." He sighed and let go of me. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Mina, please."

"No, Draco, I won't take it back." With that I pulled out some clothes and walked into the bathroom to get ready. I quickly washed my face, brushed and braided my hair, and got dressed. I stopped in my room to put my clothes away, noticing Draco still standing where I left him, then went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Draco's mother was sitting at the table when I walked in.

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy." I said politely as I got myself something to eat.

"Morning Mina. You gave Severus quite the scare yesterday." she said, her voice kind.

"Yes ma'am, I just didn't want to trouble him with my shopping."

"You could have gone with us."

"No ma'am, that wouldn't have worked. Bellatrix doesn't trust me."

"That is true. You should have at least told him where you were going though."

"Yes ma'am, I will be sure to do that next time."

"I'm sure you will." she said, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I told her quietly. She too trusted me, but that was because _she_ knew what was being used against me.

"Of course, I know you wouldn't do anything that could possibly cause my son any harm." she replied, just as quietly. Exactly, the only reason she trusted me. I ate my breakfast quickly and went back to my room, unsurprised to see Draco sitting my bed.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him.

"No."

"Then why haven't you hardly moved." He gestured to the head of my bed and I noticed that my bed had been stripped and my trunk was out of my bag with the sheets and pillows sitting on top of it. "Why?" I asked, confused, as I unlocked my trunk and put the sheets and pillows inside.

"Because I upset you, and I'm sorry."

"You're going to do more than just upset me at school." I pointed out.

"I'll figure something out." he replied, standing up and crossing the room. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. "I won't lose you." he said quietly, so quiet that I barely heard it. _No, you won't._ I thought in reply. He held me close for a minute, until we heard the front door open and close downstairs.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm going to the school with you today." Draco said, letting me go and looking at me.

"Oh, ok."

"Draco! Mina!" another familiar voice called. I groaned a little and Draco laughed. We walked into my godfather's study and saw Draco's parents, Bellatrix, and my godfather, Snape, waiting. "Mina, you look well." Draco's father, Lucius said. He was the one who had called us.

"Are you ready to go?" Snape asked me.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"Good, we leave in an hour." I nodded.

"Draco, I brought your things as well so that you would be ready to go." Lucius told his son.

"Thank you." Draco replied.

"You better not mess anything up, girl." Bellatrix spat at me.

"I will be watching her." Snape said cooly, earning a glare from Bellatrix.

"I don't need a babysitter!" I snapped. Draco was instantly between me and his aunt as Bellatrix moved forward.

"Don't talk to me like that, filthy little girl!" she screamed.

"Mina said she won't do anything rash, so there's no need to worry." Draco said, still standing between us. "Whatever the Dark Lord is using against her is too important for her to risk it." At that everyone froze, except Snape, who was just as clueless as Draco. Draco's parents and his aunt looked at him in surprise, then looked at me.

"Y-you really haven't told him?" Bellatrix asked. There was not a trace of her usual laughter in her voice.

"Of course not! Why would I want to tell him something so horrible? Besides, I'm the one who begged _you_ not to tell him!" I yelled, turning on the spot and running from the room. I went straight to my bedroom and locked the door before falling onto my bed. I heard shouting coming from the study, but I didn't care anymore. I just laid there and cried. I cried for my father, who had always tried to protect me, and for my mother, whose last act was one of motherly love. I cried for Draco, who was constantly in danger because of me, and also for Harry Potter. I didn't know him, but I knew his story. I also had all my hope resting on him, as did most of the Wizarding world.

"Go away!" I shouted when there was a knock on my door about fifteen minutes later. Someone tried _Alohamora_ to unlock the door, which failed, and then I heard Draco and his mother talking.

"She won't listen." Draco said.

"She might. Now that you know the truth, why she's done everything, and why she won't run, she might listen to you. Especially since you're the only one she's ever really listened to." his mother replied. I heard Draco sigh.

"Mina, please let me in." he said.

"No! Go away!" I repeated, my voice betraying me and breaking on the last note. I heard the door shatter, and moments later I found myself in Draco's arms. He was holding me again, speaking softly.

"It's okay Mina, everything's okay."

"Draco, write us when she's Sorted." I heard his mother say, then we heard her steps fade as she walked away, leaving us very much alone. Draco kept saying everything was ok for quite some time until I interrupted him.

"Everything's not okay." I said quietly, "Voldemort's going to kill everyone eventually, unless Potter can stop him."

"Do you really want Potter to win?" he asked.

"Do you want me to stay alive?" I replied.

"Of course I do! Why would you... oh..." he answered. He kept holding me, staying quiet as he thought. After a while, I got out of his arms and went to the bathroom to clean up. He was still sitting on my bed when I walked out almost 10 minutes later.

"Draco?" I asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just... just please don't choose Gryffindor." he pleaded, "Bellatrix said she is going to kill you if you do."

"I will let the Hat decide." I assured him.

"Thank you." he said, before doing something I was totally not expecting. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back onto his lap, and kissed me. It was a gentle kiss, but passionate. When he pulled away, I hid my face in his chest. "You know, you're awful cute when you blush." he chuckled.

"Shut up." I said, causing him to laugh and hold me close.

"You're not the only afraid of losing someone." he said quietly. I sat there quietly. I had known for a while, at least in the back of my mind, because I had heard a couple of the Death Eaters talking about how two young people were being held against each other.

"It's time to go." I said after a few minutes and Draco muttered something about inconvenient timing before letting me go. He fixed the door as I put my trunk into my charmed bag. When I turned and looked at him, he gestured for me to unlock the door. I sighed and pointed my wand at the handle.

"How did you do it?" he asked as the door swung open.

"Do what?"

"My mother couldn't unlock the door." he said, looking at me expectantly.

"Layers." I replied, smiling. We walked into Snape's study, where he was waiting for us.

"Are you ready?" Snape asked. I nodded and Draco picked up his trunk.

"Are we flying?" Draco asked.

"No, we are taking a direct line to the Headmaster's office." Snape replied.

"Floo?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness. Snape nodded and I suppressed a groan. I absolutely hate using the Floo network.

"Draco, you first." Snape said, then held a small pouch out to him. Draco took a pinch of the powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Dumbledore's office." he said, clearly, as he threw the powder onto the dying flames. Green flames shot up around him, then died back down and he was gone. I swallowed as Snape turned to me.

"Your turn." he told me, a bit of a sneer in his voice. I steeled my nerves and took a pinch of the powder before stepping into the fireplace and throwing the powder onto the flames while saying 'Dumbledore's office.' I had a brief moment of panic as the flames came flying up and I shut my eyes to stop the flood of memories. Moments later I felt someone grab my hand and lead me out of the fireplace.

"Welcome Miss Machino." I heard Dumbledore's gentle voice say. I opened my eyes and looked around his office. I smiled despite myself at the various instruments and items I saw.

"Hello Professor." I replied, then gasped as I saw his Pheonix. I walked over to the Pheonix's perch and held my hand out to it in greeting. The Pheonix looked at me for a moment, then nodded and I stroked its soft feathers.

"That's Fawkes." Dumbledore told me.

"He's magnificent." I said, awestruck. I hardly noticed when Snape arrived until Draco came over and gently grabbed my shoulder. I sighed and walked with him over to Dumbledore and Snape, sitting in the seat that Dumbledore gestured to. Moments later I felt the weight of the Sorting Hat on my head.

"Hm...you sertainly have ties to Slytherin, but in you is the bravery and heart of a Gryffindor." the Hat said. I noticed that Draco had turned so that his back was to me, but I could tell he was tense, just waiting for the Hat to condemn me. "Quite interesting indeed... your ties to Slytherin are strong, but your Gryffindor qualities are just as strong, if not a little stronger. A very tough decision... Perhaps... Yes, I think it is time for a change. Slytherin needs these qualities, so...Slytherin it is." I saw both Snape and Draco relax, but I also noticed that Dumbledore was deep in thought. Snape removed the Sorting Hat from my head and told Draco to take me to the dormitory. As we left his office, Dumbledore opened a cabinet and I saw the glow of pensive. I watched him remove the silvery strand of memory from his temple and place it in the pensive as the door closed behind us.


	3. Unexpected Turn?

**Disclaimer: Mina Machino is the only character belonging to me. All others belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Well, that was interesting." I said as Draco and I descended the staircase.

"Interesting? That was scary as hell!" Draco snapped. "I was half expecting you to argue with the Hat."

"I told you that I would let the Hat decide. Would you rather I had so that Bellatrix would have shown up?" I snapped back, confused by his behavior.

"Maybe. At least then I could get mad at someone."

"Why not be mad at Voldemort?" I asked, stopping dead in my tracks. "He's the reason we're in this mess in the first place." Draco looked at me with mixed emotions showing on his face.

"How much do you know?" he asked after a few minutes.

"More than I should." I replied flatly, not looking at him.

"Then why don't you just go help you precious _Potter_ defeat the Dark Lord?" he asked, his voice like acid.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" I snapped, pulling my broom out of my bag and taking off, flying through the halls as fast as possible, not stopping until I was on the opposite side of the castle. When I stopped flying, I fell to the ground and cried because of the pain. About half an hour later, Dumbledore found me on the floor, still crying, and sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his kind voice making me feel worse.

"I think Draco's mad at me." I mumbled after a while.

"And why would you think that?"

"Because," I told him, wiping my eyes, "he spoke to me the same way that the others do."

"Why does that matter?"

"Draco's always been there to support me. He's the only one that trusts me."

"Why doesn't anyone else trust you?"

"I see Voldemort for what he is, and I want to stand against him."

"Then why don't you?"

"He would kill Draco."

"I see..." Dumbledore said. We sat there in silence for a while, before I heard the tell-tale sound of him dissapparating.

"Mina!" I looked up to see Draco running down the hall towards me. "Mina! I've been looking all over for you."

"Why bother?" I asked, looking back at the floor.

"I'm sorry." he said, pulling me up into his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." He kept repeating himself and holding me close. I stayed quiet, leaning on him and just letting his presence comfort me like it always did. When I was calm enough that I knew I could trust my voice, I put my finger on his lips to silence him.

"I know." I said when he got quiet, "I know you didn't mean it, but you don't know how much I wish I could help Potter."

"Why? The Dark Lord isn't that bad."

"Draco, Voldemort killed my friends, he killed my parents, and he's killed hundreds, if not thousands, of innocent people in the past, and he'll keep killing until someone kills him."

"I'm sure he won't kill too many more, and we're better off without Mudbloods and Muggles. And it's not like he'll kill his followers."

"Won't he? He killed my parents Draco, and you know they were his followers. And some of my friends were Muggle-born."

"But you're not. You're a Pure Blood, so you're better than— "

"No! Being Pure Blood does not make me better than them, and neither are you." I cut him off. "You know that. Heck, if you were to duel the Granger girl, a Muggle-born, you'd lose and you know it. I'd even lose against her unless I used some nasty tricks I learned at that horrid girls' school."

"But..."

"There's no 'but' about it Draco. And just as fair warning, I won't stop being me." I said, and I could feel his defeat. "I wasn't forbidden the right to befriend any of them." Draco looked at me like I was nuts, but didn't say anything. We both got on my broom and he took us to the Slytherin Commons.

"It's about time." Snape said as we walked into the commons area. "Where have you been?"

"Around the castle." I replied.

"Around the castle?" Snape prodded.

"Yes sir, I just wanted to get a feel for it." I told him, glad that Draco had given me a little tour on the way to the commons.

"Very well, the others will be here tomorrow evening." he said, then he turned and walked out.

"The girls' dormitory is over there." Draco said, pointing at a door. "You should put your things up." I turned and hugged him.

"Draco, you know I can't pretend to be someone I'm not, and I'd never do anything to hurt you." I told him. He wrapped his arms around me and lightly kissed my forehead.

"I know, now go put your stuff up." he replied. I smiled and did as I was told, happy that he wasn't mad at me.

"People are going to look at Slytherin differently by the end of this year." I told myself as I made my bed. "I will befriend Potter, Hermione, and the Weaslys if I can." Once I was done setting my stuff up, I walked back into the common area.

"I'm going to the owl tower to send a letter to my mother." Draco said as I walked in. "Please stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." I told him, smiling and sitting down in a chair. He rolled his eyes and walked out. I waited a few minutes, to be sure he wasn't going to come back too soon, then pulled out a notepad and a pen. I wrote a quick letter to Hermione, after rereading the last letter I had received from her, with the details of my Sorting. Throughout the summer I had been writing Hermione Granger, after finding her address by mistake.

" _Dear Hermione,_

 _I can't wait to meet you in person. I got Sorted into Slytherin, as I feared, but I hope that won't affect our friendship. I really do hope to be good friends with you, Harry, Ron, and the others. I will be glad to meet you in the next few days at school."_

I signed the letter and put it in an envelope. " _Malinia porvotos_ Hermione Granger." I said, pronouncing each word with care and pointing my wand at the sealed envelope. I had learned that 'Malinia porvotos' meant 'send mail to' in an old, forgotten language while reading through a rather old book I found in a junk store one time, and then I turned it into a spell. I found it to be much more convienent than an owl, and quicker too. I heard a low pop behind me and turned around.

"Dobby!" I exclaimed, both surprised and excited.

"Mistress Mina!" Dobby replied. "So it is true, you are here! You are here at Hogwarts!"

"Yes, and I plan to make it an interesting year." I smiled.

"Dobby believes that, Miss Mina always makes things interesting."

"Dobby, could you arrange for me to meet your friend Harry Potter?" I asked the house elf. "I would really like to meet him and his friends."

"Maybe, but why does Mistress want to meet them?" Dobby asked, suspicious.

"Because, I want to be friends with them. I will find a way to help them." I looked at my letters from Hermione.

"Mistress has been writing Harry Potter's friend?" he asked, his large eyes getting larger when he saw the letters.

"Shhhhh! The others can't know." I said quickly, glancing towards the door.

"Mistress' secret is safe with Dobby." he promised.

"Thank you Dobby, now go. Draco's coming back." I told him as I bundled up my letters and put them away. Dobby disappeared and moments later Draco walked in with a letter in his hand.

"Mother and father say congratulations, but Bellatrix is a bit put out." he said as he sat down on the couch across from me.

"Of course she is, she hates me." I replied, moving over onto the couch next to him. Draco looked ready to argue, then changed his mind.

"Do you have an owl?" he asked.

"No, I don't have need for one." I answered. "If your parents want to send me anything, they'll most likely send it with something for you."

"Oh, I guess you don't have anyone else to write." Draco said, quietly. I shrugged.

"It's ok, I'm used to it." I said, laying my head on his shoulder. He put his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap, holding me there.

"Your parents never wrote you?"

"If they did, I never saw the letters." I sighed a little and cuddled up close to him. "It was against the rules."

"Seriously?" Draco asked, surprised.

"The Headmistress said it was a distraction from our studies. All we ever did was study..." Draco held me close and rubbed my back. "What else did they say?" I asked, yawning.

"Nothing really, it was just a short note." he said, tensing and speaking a little to quickly. I looked at him.

"Draco?" I asked, accusingly.

"I'm sorry, mother said not to worry you."

"With?"

"One of the Ministry goons is being sent to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Draco sighed.

"So all theory and no application...lovely." I muttered.

"Mother said you wouldn't take it well."

"I'm fine. The application will be provided." Draco looked at me dumbfounded.

"Not with the Ministry in charge."

"Ministry, Sministry." I replied. "The Ministry only wishes they were in charge. The last thing they'll do is kick Dumbledore out, and if they do the students will chase them off."

"Putting more faith in Potter?" Draco sneered.

"No," I answered, standing up, "I'm putting faith in the loyalty and intelligence of the students here at Hogwarts." With that I turned and walked to the girls' dormitory, pausing at the door and looking at him. "Good night Draco, get some sleep."

"I will..." he replied, seeming troubled. I walked into the dorm and listened through the door until I heard him get up and go to the boys' dormitory.

"Well then," I told myself as I got ready for bed, "this means I'll have to be extra careful. Snape will be watching me, as well as the Ministry poking around. Fun...better make the best of it Machino." I sighed as I crawled into bed and went to sleep.


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: All characters and classes in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, with the exception of Mina Machino.**

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter.**

"Mistress Mina! Mistress Mina! Wake up Mistress!" I heard a familiar voice say as I was shaken by someone. "Mistress Mina! Get up! Master Draco is worried and Professor Snape is growling!" I slowly woke up and became alert.

"Dobby?" I asked, grogily.

"Mistress! You're awake!" Dobby exclaimed, jumping on me happily.

"Barely." I muttered, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. "What time is it?"

"It is almost four, there is only an hour before the train arrives." Dobby told her. "Master Draco and Dobby were afraid the Mistress might be ill, sleeping so long."

"I'm alright, please let Draco know I'm awake and will be out shortly."

"Yes ma'am." Dobby said, then disappeared. Moments later a letter fell into my lap. I opened it.

" _Dear Mina,_

 _I am sorry to hear about your Sorting, but I am certain we can still be friends if you are as different as you say you are. Draco might make things difficult though. Hope to see you tonight._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione"_

"That's good at least." I sighed as I folded the letter up and got dressed. I walked into the commons and saw Snape and Draco talking. Snape looked up, surprise flashing across his face. I knew that for a moment he had seen my mother walking out of the dormitory instead of me. In fact, anyone who knew my mother would see her before they saw me because I looked exactly like her. Draco was looking at me, obviously worried.

"I hope you won't sleep through your classes." Snape said, his voice dry as usual.

"No sir, today was quite unusual." I replied. He said something to Draco and walked out. "What was that about?" I asked Draco.

"Oh, nothing really. Why did you sleep in so late?"

"I honestly have no idea." I told him.

"Ok, well we have about an hour and a half before we have to be in the Main Hall for the Sorting and supper." Draco said, watching me. "How did you sleep?"

"Splendid. I haven't slept that well in... Well, a long time." I told him, my mind momentarily wandering. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled. At that moment, Dobby appeared with a tray of food, and my stomach growled. I blushed and Draco laughed.

"Thank you Dobby." I said, accepting the tray and smiling.

"Dobby is happy to help." he replied. Draco rolled his eyes as I sat down and ate the food. He watched me eat, while keeping an eye on the house elf.

"Draco, cut it out and join me. I can't possibly eat all of this by myself." I told him. He muttered something and sat down next to me, taking some crackers and cheese.

"Why is he even here?" Draco asked as we finished.

"Dobby is a free elf, employed by the school. Therefore, he is free to go where ever he pleases." I replied.

"Whatever." Draco muttered. I elbowed him as Dobby picked up the tray and left.

"Just remember, he has dirt on you, and lots of it." I told him softly, resting my head on Draco's shoulder.

"Hmmm..." Draco pulled me onto his lap. "So, where were we before we had to leave yesterday?" I looked at him, surprised and confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, just before he kissed me. "Oh, that." I said quietly when he pulled away for a breath. He smirked and kissed me lightly.

"Ready for school tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm never ready for school." I replied, cuddling close to him.

"Well then, are you ready to see me everyday for the next few months?"

"Hmm...maybe." I teased.

"Maybe?" he asked, pulling me closer and running his lips along the nape of my neck. I stiffled a moan and he chuckled.

"How long have you liked me?" I asked quietly.

"A long time." He ran his finger along my spine, and a shiver went up it.

"Why haven't you said anything?" I asked, fighting for control over my own body. The thought went through my mind that it was almost as bad as an Imperious Curse.

"Your mother." he answered after a few moments pause. I pulled away a little and looked at him, confused. He sighed and looked away. "She said things would be better for both of us if we just forgot."

"Because then Voldemort couldn't use us against eachother." I muttered. He looked at me, surprised. He opened his mouth to say something, but then Dobby appeared.

"The others are almost here; you should get ready for supper." Dobby told us just before disappearing again. I sighed and got up, straightening my robes before following Draco to the Great Hall. I scanned the room for Hermione and her friends as we got there, smiling a little when I spotted them. Draco led me to some seats next to his cronies, whom I could easily identify as Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy, who's your friend?" Crabbe asked.

"This is Mina Machino." he told them, "Keep your hands off, she's dangerous." I smiled a little at that, ducking my head to hide it.

"Of course." Goyle replied as we sat down. I saw Hermione write a quick note and send it using our spell, with out speaking aloud of course. Harry and Ron gave her questiong looks, but she just shook her head. Moments later, the note appeared in front of me. I quickly read it and sent a note back the same way, shaking my head at the questioning looks from Draco and his cronies.

After that, I watched the sorting, and thought about what the Hat had said during my own sorting. I was brought back to the present when Draco nudged me.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"Food." he answered, nodding towards the food in front of us. "Did you pay attention at all?"

"No, I was thinking." I muttered, putting some food on my plate.

"That's dangerous." Draco said. I kicked him under the table, then noticed a girl a little farther down the table. She was glaring at me, and I didn't much appreciate it.

"Who's she?" I asked Draco, motioning carefully towards her as I got some pudding.

"Nobody."

"Well, 'Nobody' is glaring at me and I would like to know why." Draco blushed a little and I noticed Ron point at him and laugh.

"Because she's my ex." Draco muttered.

"So, should I be on guard for poisons and curses?" Draco laughed.

"Curses maybe, but I don't think anyone could poison you." I smiled.

"Snape could. He knows a few more than me."

"How do you figure?" he asked.

"Easy, he has some special books on Poisons that I noticed in his library that I have never gotten the chance to read." I answered, adding thoughtfully, "Maybe if I behave really well he'll let me read them over Christmas Break." Draco laughed again and Crabbe and Goyle edged a little farther from us.

"Anyways, you might want to watch out for curses." Draco said seriously, and after that we finished our meal in silence.

After a while, when everyone was done eating, all the plates and food were cleared and Dumblodore stood up. I was amazed at how fast everyone went quiet. I listened as he told everyone the rules and of the care taker. I thought it was interesting that magic was not allowed in the corridors between classes. At my old school, teachers would shoot hexes and jinxes at us to keep us on our toes. I became very good at a shield charm within the first week so as to avoid getting hit.

Dumbledore introduced the two new teachers, Professor Grubbly-Plank and Professor Umbridge, which got a small, sad applause, and he was beginning to tell them about tryouts for Quidditch when I noticed what appeared to be a rather large, pink toad at the staff table move. Dumbledore stopped talking and the toad-like creature, who I vaugely remembered being introduced as Professor Umbridge, cleared her throat with an unnaturally high pitched " _Hem, hem._ " From the looks on the faces of the others in the room, I could tell that this had never happened before. I listened to her long, annoying speech. When she finished, I noticed the lack of attention she had gotten from others. Shaking my head and sighing, I listened as Dumbledore finished his interuppted speech and thought about what Umbridge had said.

When Dumbledore finished, Draco looked at me. "I've got to take the first years to the Common Room." he told me. I smiled and nodded, he knew I'd meet him there. I noticed Ron and Hermione leading the Gryffindor first years out of the Great Hall as Harry made his way though the crowd and up the stairs. I made my way through the crowd and down to the dungeons. When I reached the Common Room I walked up to the dormitory and grabbed my Potions book before returning to a chair beside the fireplace.

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps outside the door, then Draco and the girl who'd been glaring at me during dinner led the first years through the door. "This is the Common Room, over there is the girls' dorm, which is off limits to the guys, and the guys' dorm is over there." Draco said, pointing to each door. With that he left them and walked up behind me, which was easy because I was turned sideways in the chair with my legs on one of the armrests. He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and heard a rude sound from the other Prefect.

"What's her name?" I asked Draco quietly. He noticed my finger pointing at the glarer, who was still glaring.

"Pansy." he answered, "Pansy Parkinson." I nodded slightly and moved a little so that Draco could join me. "Is that book really that interesting?" he asked as he slid into the chair and pulled me into his lap.

"Better than the ones I should be reading.

"And those would be?"

" _A History of Magic_ and Transfiguration."

"Really now? Why's that?"

"Because, I'm horrible at both." I sighed and closed my book. "It's annoying." I muttered, tilting my head slightly towards Pansy. Draco held me close.

"I know, but what can we do?" he replied, kissing my forehead.

"I think I'm going to set up protective charms around my bed and get some sleep." Draco sighed.

"How much time do you need? he asked. I smiled and kissed him.

"Five minutes max." I told him as I stood up. "Be careful though." I headed towards the dormitory as I heard Draco call Pansy. I slipped in and set up all my charms and weaving my spells together all around my bed and trunk. When I finished, I knew only a house elf could get through.


	5. The First Day of Classes

**Sorry for taking so long, and yes this is a relatively short chapter. Again, all characters aside from Mina Machino belong to J.K. Rowling. Please leave reviews.**

When I woke the next morning, I quickly got dressed and made my bed before double-checking my spells and hurrying out of the dormitory with my little bag. I brushed and braided my hair as I was crossing the Common Room and put my brush in my bag as I made my way to the Great Hall. When I got there I saw Draco sitting with Crabbe and Goyle, eating breakfast, and Snape was walking towards them with what I assumed were their schedules. I walked over and joined them, eating a piece of toast with some jam.

"Good to know you can get up before classes." Snape said dryly. I bowed my head and he dropped my schedule infront of me. I looked at it and smiled. Potions, first thing. I liked the sound of that. And it was double with Gryffindor, even better. "Do not think that, since you are my goddaughter, I will go easy on you." He told me, quietly. I gave a slight nod in response. I noticed Crabbe and Goyle had begun stuffing their faces and Pansy was walking this way, watching me. I did not like the look on her face, but I decided it was not worth worrying about now. I quietly ate my breakfast before getting up and walking towards the dungeons. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the head of bushy, brown hair that I knew to belong to Hermione get up, along with a boy with red hair and one with black hair, and head towards the door as I did. I decided to trail behind them for a while, listening to their conversation.

"I don't know Hermione, what if this is just another Slytherin trick?" the red head asked.

"I have been talking to this girl all summer, and after some of the things she's told me, I'm certain we can trust her." the girl replied.

"I really don't know about this Hermione." the other boy said. I could see the apprehension on his face when he looked at her. I quickly looked down at the book in my hands so they hopefully wouldn't notice me. The red head, Ron Weasley I guessed, turned to look over his shoulder.

"Who is that?" he asked, pointing back to me. Hermione turned to look and I looked up, putting a finger to my lips. I sped up a bit and passed them, turning into an empty room in the dungeon. I hoped Hermione would follow, and she did.

"Mina?" she asked. I nodded and smiled a bit. "It's so good to finally meet you!" the other girl exclaimed.

"I agree, I had been hoping to be able to speak with you sooner, but…I found out who my godfather is." I told her. She gave me a questioning look. "It's, uh, Professor Snape."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hermione yelled.

"Shhh!" I quickly quieted her. "I don't want anyone to know yet. Professor Snape is…..distrusted by many on the 'Dark' side and most on the 'Light'. I want to help, but I can't help in any obvious way because….he'd kill the one I love."

"Wait, so, you're Professor Snape's goddaughter?" Harry asked.

"Yeah….." I looked down and started rubbing my arm, suddenly frightened.

"How do you know about all that?" Ron questioned me. I pulled at my sleeve and bit my lip. Suddenly, there was a pop and Dobby appeared.

"Dobby?" What are you doing here?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Harry Potter, I have a request for…." Dobby looked over and saw me. I smiled at him.

"Hi Dobby." I said, quietly.

"Mistress Mina! You….you already has met Harry Potter?" Dobby sounded upset.

"Dobby, it's ok. I know you would've told him, but I guess we've met each other now." I told him, dropping to my knees to comfort the house elf, knowing he was likely to start punishing himself if she didn't stop him. She pulled him into a hug and held him there until she was certain he would not do any harm to himself.

"You don't abuse the house elves?" Ron asked. I looked at him, shocked.

"Why would I abuse someone who has already been through so much?" I asked.

"So, you're really different from the others?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" Dobby answered, "Mistress Mina is the kindest person I have ever met, excepting Harry Potter and Miss Granger of course."

"That still doesn't answer how sh—" Ron cut off upon hearing other students approaching, including Malfoy.

"Hey, Malfoy, where'd your friend go?" we hear Pansy ask.

"She probably already went to class. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't already have a couple of different poisons brewed, just for you even." Draco replied.

"For me?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah. She didn't say anything, but I knew from the way you were looking at her this morning that you tried something last night." Draco scoffed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. She's not even worth noticing."

"Right, not even worth noticing." Draco laughed. "So, that's why you had boils on your face this morning? You saying you hadn't tried to hex her in the middle of the night?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at me in disbelief. I shrugged as the voices faded.

"We should get to class." I told the others, kissing Dobby on the top of the head before he disappeared. The others nodded and we walked into the hallway. I nodded to them, then slipped ahead of them, passing undetected through the shadows and through the door as Snape opened it. Draco looked at me as he came in and I smiled at him. I could feel Snape's eyes on me as well and had to stifle a groan.

I observed the interactions of my classmates throughout the class, watching how they acted towards one another. I glared at Draco several times as he made snide remarks to Harry and Ron, and another boy named Longbottom. After class, I left with Draco, nodding to Harry, Hermione, and Ron as we passed them. When we passed the Longbottom boy, I actually grabbed Draco's arm to stop him from knocking off the few things the boy hadn't picked up yet. As we walked to our next class, I was lost in thought and just following Draco. I swore I had heard that name before, but where. I dug through my memories, looking for a connection. It wasn't until they sat down in Transfiguration class that she finally figured out what it was.

"That's where I know the name from!" I exclaimed.

"And what name would that be what exactly, miss Machino?" a rather strict looking lady asked, approaching the table I was sitting at.

"Oh, it's nothing Professor, uh…."

"McGonagall." Draco whispered.

"Professor McGonagall." I repeated.

"You seemed quite excited to remember something about a name, are you sure you wouldn't want to share with everyone else?" McGonagall asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, Professor, I was just thinking. I had a boy named Longbottom in my Potions class, and I was trying to remember where I had heard that name before, and then it hit me, I remember my parents mentioning a couple with the last name of Longbottom who had been tortured by some Death Eaters a few years back." I answered her.

"So, you met Mr. Longbottom?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, not officially. But I'd like to. I lost my parents to some Death Eaters as well." I replied, looking down at her open textbook.

"Very well then." McGonagall said before beginning the class.


	6. The Library

**I apologize for taking so long to get this one up, and because this one is so much shorter that the rest, or at least, I feel like it is.**

After classes were over, I went to the library for some peace and quiet. Or, at least, that's what I told Draco. At lunch I had gotten a note from Hermione asking me to meet her in the library after classes were done for the day. I got to the library and grabbed a potions book that happened to not be in my collection, and sat down at one of the tables, copying various potions down to try out later. When Hermione joined me, along with the Longbottom boy, I was in the middle of copying down a fairly complicated poison.

"Mina?" Hermione asked, seeing what I was copying.

"I'll be done in a moment." I told her, glad that I had not let my guard down, or else my reaction might have been to jinx her. The Longbottom boy noticed the tea tray sitting on the table and poured each of us a cup. I barely noticed the action, although I could practically taste his fear. That saddened me, especially since I had a feeling it came mostly from the House and the fact he'd last seen me with Draco.

"That looks fairly complicated, are you sure you'll have everything you need to make it? And why would you want to anyways?" Hermione questioned me. I pointed to the notes at the bottom of the page where it said an antidote had yet to be found. "How would you go about making an antidote though?"

"At this point, I'm not entirely certain, but I feel that my godfather may be able to help me." I answered, continuing to write. "At my last school, nobody was concerned with counter the effects of a poison. The teachers believed that if you got poisoned and couldn't help yourself, then you weren't worth they're time. Great bunch they were." I smiled wryly, remembering the one time I had actually helped someone at that school. I had been thoroughly whipped, and still had the scars to prove it. I frowned as another thought crossed my mind. What would Draco think if he ever saw the scars on my otherwise relatively flawless body? I shook my head, getting a confused look from Hermione and the Longbottom boy.

"So, Neville, this is Mina. Mina, this is Neville Longbottom." Hermione said, introducing them when I finally put my quill down. I was upset that it took me almost two pages to copy the potion, but it was well worth it.

"Hello Neville, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said, smiling gently at the boy. He appeared to be about the same age as me, but something about him reminded me of a frightened puppy dog. He had been studying me, I realized after a moment.

"Hello." Neville said. I noticed the fright had gone down a little, but not much, while they'd been sitting there.

"Does Draco treat you like that often?" I asked. "You know, knocking your stuff down in Potions?" Neville looked at me, surprise clear as day on his face.

"W-well, y-yeah." He looked down at the table. "But I can't tell Professor Snape, because he'd just take points from Gryffindor."

"Huh, so Professor Snape is an arse, and Draco can't play nice." I muttered, seemingly lost in thought.

"Mina, there's not much you can do about it." Hermione said. I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I could at least talk to Draco, but even being seen with your group in particular could cause all sorts of problems." I replied. I muttered some beautiful curses in German, aimed specifically at Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Neville looked at me as if I had just growled at him and I instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I told the boy.

"What did you say?" he asked, timidly.

"I was cursing my bad luck at parents. In German." I told him, not wanting to give any more than that away.

"Oh." Neville said quietly.

"So, you can't let anyone know you are friends with us?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much, but I also won't be cruel like the others." I said, looking down at my book.

"But, you'll stand up for us? How won't they figure it out?" Neville asked. At that moment, we heard Pansy Parkison enter.

"Oh, how adorable!" she said, looking at us. "Maybe you should have been a stupid lion instead. What did you do, ask the Hat to let you stay with Draco?" I sighed and closed my book.

"Leave her alone Pansy. I thought you said she wasn't even worth noticing?" I smiled slightly upon hearing Draco.

"But, Draco, she's spending time with _them._ " Pansy whined. Draco rounded the corner and sneered upon seeing Hermione.

"Mina, I thought you had more sense than to be caught with a Mudblood." he asked, his face suddenly dropping when he looked at me. I levelled a cold, expressionless look at him. I couldn't believe he would use that word again.

"Maybe I should have asked the Hat to put me in Gryffindor. Then you wouldn't have to act like you care, cause dear old Auntie Bella would have killed me already." I told him, my voice cold. I grabbed my books and walked towards them, noting that even Pansy had the common sense to move away from me. I glanced back at Draco. "If you decide you want to try to make amends later, I'll be somewhere in the castle, brewing a beautiful new poison." Hermione and Neville followed me as I turned and left, not, at that moment, caring about the fact that Draco had gone whiter than a ghost. Once we were out of the library, I collapsed to the ground.

"Mina? Are you alright?" Hermione asked. I heard footsteps running towards me and heard Ron and Harry asking what had happened.

"He knows….and yet he still says it…" I muttered, trying not to cry.

"He knows what?" Hermione asked, gently. Neville laid a hand on my shoulder, and I heard the pop that signaled a house elf's arrival.

"Misstress Mina!" I heard Dobby cry as he ran over and hugged me. "Don't worry Misstress, don't cry. What did Master Draco do this time?"

"I told him, just before school started…." I answered the house elf.

"About your friends?" Dobby asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Dobby, what is going on?" I heard Harry ask. I wasn't entirely sure when he had arrived, but I could also tell that Ron was with him.

"Mistress Mina was raised in a Muggle town, so despite her parents…. alignment… she had many Muggle and Muggle-born friends growing up." Dobby explained, "When He-who-must-not-be-named came back… Well, all her friends had been killed."

"I hate him! I want him dead!" I yelled, suddenly regretting it when I heard familiar, quiet steps.

"Who is it you want dead, Miss Machino?" Snape's cold voice asked. I swallowed and stood up, Dobby disappearing with a telltale pop. "Why are you all surrounding one of my students?"

"Mina was upset." Hermione answered, helping me up.

"Machino, my office. Now." Snape snapped, ignoring Hermione.

"Yes sir." I answered, bowing my head. I could feel the concern as the others watched me walk away, and I heard the library doors open and could hear Pansy laughing shrilly about something.

 **Draco's POV**

I walked out of the library, certain than Mina would have calmed down by now. When I walked out, followed by Pansy, I saw Mina walking away with Professor Snape close behind. As soon as they were out of earshot, Potter and Weasley rounded on me.

"I could have sworn, from watching you two earlier, that you were friends." Potter spat. I sneered at him.

"She's obviously too soft." I replied.

"Too soft?!" Granger exclaimed. "For caring about people? For caring about you?"

"What would you know?" I snapped at her.

"What would I know?" she repeated, looking rather exasperated. "Mina and I have been writing all summer, and you know what? When I told her how awful you were in school, after learning you two were childhood friends, she wanted to defend you. She defended your actions, saying how you just didn't know any better, or you couldn't say anything else. But here you are, turning your back on her and hurting her deeper than you and your shallow heart could ever know! And when she needs you, of all times! You rotten boy!" I was thoroughly surprised at Granger's lecture, and even more so when the whole group of them ran off towards Mina and Snape.

"You're so much better than them, Draco." Pansy said, trying to put her arms around me.

"Back off." I told her, walking in the same direction as the others. I honestly had not expected that kind of reaction from Mina, but I suppose I should have. Was Granger right? Had I really hurt Mina that bad? I didn't know what I would do if I had. Mina was everything to me. The only thing that kept me from rebelling myself, and yet, also the one thing that made me _want_ to rebel. I still can't believe she had said she should have provoked Aunt Bella. That….that wasn't something I ever would have thought Mina would do. Then again, she hadn't been the same since this summer when first her friends, and then her parents had been killed on the Dark Lord's orders. What was I going to be able to do about it though? If I suddenly started being soft, it would raise questions about my loyalty that could endanger her….but what if….what if we rebelled together? No, that would just get us both killed….


	7. Surprise for the Potions Master

**The next chapter may take a little while. Sorry .**

 **Snape's POV**

What was this stupid girl thinking? She and Draco both said she wouldn't need watched, but here she is trying to befriend Potter and his group. She was going to cause all of them so many problems.

 _"Mina isn't anything like the others. She's going to want to be friends with Potter and his group." Draco had told him the night after Mina had been sorted. "She's too kind-hearted for this, and the Dark Lord took everything from her this summer."_

 _"Her parents were traitors." I had told the boy, "It only makes sense that He would order them killed."_

 _"But to kill everyone that Mina cared for that lived outside His people?"_

 _"It was most likely to teach her what was expected of her."_

 _"Sir, she's damaged. She won't ever be His to control, but she won't outright rebel against Him. She's terrified of Him."_

 _"As she should be. Now, go to bed Malfoy."_

What was I going to do? This stupid girl was going to ruin everything, and she was now my responsibility. I could control her, but that would do more harm than good. I sighed, wishing she could have had at least some sense.

When we reached my office, I noticed the girl stood beside my desk, head still bowed, seeming unsure of what to do. What kind of school had her parents sent her to? Why did the girl's eyes keep flitting about, as if looking for something? She said she had a collection of poisons, was that going to be a problem? So many questions, and I couldn't figure out why I cared for their answers.

"Machino, what were you doing?" I asked, trying to keep any and all emotion out of my voice.

"I was…studying…sir." She answered, her voice sounding much quieter than before. I looked her over again. She wasn't shaking or crying, but she seemed resigned to something. But what?

"Studying? With Gryffindors?"

"Yes sir." she still wasn't looking up.

"I believe your parents taught you to make eye contact." I noticed her flinch slightly before looking up, but not quite meeting my eyes. She seemed to be trying to put shields into place, but why? I decided to poke around, catching the memories at the forefront of her mind. I saw the girl bent over a stool, being whipped across the back, and biting her lip so she didn't scream out. What had happened to her? I also noted that, in her memory, she didn't shed a single tear during the whole beating. In fact, in all the memories he skimmed over, she had been beaten, but never cried and never screamed out. Why?

"I'm sorry for my disrespectfulness, sir." I heard her say, her voice wavering slightly as she put on the same mask she'd had in all her memories. Suddenly, I found her mind to be completely blank. Quite impressive Occulemency for a girl her age.

"I believe I told you to keep your opinions of the Dark Lord to yourself and not to let anyone else hear them." Her eyes flitted towards the ground before she looked at me again.

"Yes sir, you did."

"Then why were you yelling them?"

"I did not, sir, say exactly who those opinions of mine were about." Cheeky. That might just save her.

"No, but I doubt they were about Mr. Malfoy."

"They could have been, sir." she replied, still showing no emotion. "I was acting out of line and showing emotion. I was angry with Draco, sir, and things said in anger are foolish." Who had taught the girl to show no emotion? I know Melly had been strict and hadn't seemed to care much for her daughter, but surely she never meant for her to turn out as emotionless as the girl's grandfather. Melly had hated her father's emotionlessness, so why would she force that upon her daughter? And Tharen? There was no way he would have let his pride and joy become an emotionless machine. Where had this come from? What had happened at that school?

"I do not want to see you _socializing_ with Potter and his _friends_ ever again." I told the girl, trying to figure out where this emotionless, could be killer, had come from. The more I studied her, the more baffling she became.

However, her mask was not flawless. She had let some anger slip through just then, although it had quickly been schooled. Another memory flitted through her mind, which she had a harder time settling. She had been scolded for saving another student's life when the other student had been poisoned. She had removed her shirt, and bent over a stool. She was clearly young enough in this memory that she had probably just started school. The whip came down hard. The girl screamed, tears running down her face as her back became a bloody mess. Each time she screamed, the whip came down harder.

So that was why she had the mask, and why she'd been looking around his office. She'd been looking for the stool and whip. Damn, if she was anybody else, anyone else's kid, I wouldn't care this much. But she wasn't. She was Melly and Tharen's girl. I knew how much they loved her and how proud they'd been of her, although they had been upset that she had never written them. She was also his goddaughter. He couldn't just let this go. Maybe the Headmaster would be able to help.

"Go to your dormitory. And remember, I do not want to catch you with them again." I told her. She jumped a bit, then walked out of my office. I figured I would wait a few minutes before leaving myself. Besides, Dumbledore was probably still in his meeting.

 **Mina's POV**

"Mina!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw me finally come out of Snape's office. It appeared as if the four of them had been hiding near the door for some time. I smiled a little at them, before glancing back at the door.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but…. He said I'm not to be seen with you." I knew there was some fear in my voice, but hopefully that would just get my point across even better.

"Then, you won't be seen with us." Harry replied. "Have a good night." The others looked at him like he was crazy, but the understanding dawned first on Ron, then on Hermione's faces. They turned to leave, hauling Neville with them. I sighed, dropping my mask completely, and headed farther into the dungeons. I knew I would find a suitable classroom to work on some potions before bed, and that exactly what I intended to do.


End file.
